Box
The Box is where every single Thomas Wooden Railway item is stored before being opened and taken out of its packaging. Versions *1993: Thomas puffing on a viaduct in the background of the countryside with a Shining Time Station logo near-by. *1994-1995: Countryside with Thomas puffing by and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends-cloud. *1996-2000: Blue with a picture of Thomas and the Thomas The Tank Engine-cloud *2000-2007: Blue with different picture of Thomas and Thomas and Friends-cloud *2007-2010: Same as previous version with a newer picture *2010-Present: Same as previous version with an image of a CGI Thomas and the updated Wooden Railway logo. Trivia *On the back of the box, there is info about the product from Learning Curve. *Each box includes a catalog which has all the trains for that year listed. *Until 2009, boxes had character cards, which were cardboard cards that tell about the character. Gallery !Br2gHdwBGk~$(KGrHqMH-DcEvFItns1VBL1dgu)fTQ~~ 3.JPG|Thomas in box !Br2gLUgCGk~$(KGrHqEH-DcEvGDZN,s6BL1dg4pJMg~~ 3.JPG|Percy in box !Br2gEm!!Wk~$(KGrHqUH-CcEvFBItW2KBL1dgn(Mmw~~ 3.JPG|Toby in box !Br2gOkg!mk~$(KGrHqMH-EMEvDZBlHeTBL1dhBKCJ!~~ 3.JPG|Daisy in box $(KGrHqYOKo0E33KcE(1BBOBUgeq6i!~~ 3.jpg|Wilbert in box WoodenOldStylePeterSam.JPG|Peter Sam in box 1993 Bill NIB.jpg|Bill in box 1992 Ben NIB.jpg|Ben in box 1993 Harold NIB.jpg|Harold in box !Br2gNNQBGk~$(KGrHqYH-DQEvLhr!FtiBL1dg808lg~~ 3.JPG|Sodor Bay Tugboat in box !Br2,yI!BGk~$(KGrHqEHCMEvDSFqPr+BL1dTuYfk!~~3.JPG|Elsbridge Station in box !Br2,pJ!CGk~$(KGrHqQH-DwEvE,kutZGBL1dT,dHS!~~ 12.jpg|Family of 4 in box !Br2,WtgBWk~$(KGrHqMH-DMEvCDnrIjLBL1dSz4NNw~~ 3.JPG|Windmill in box NIBSFS.jpg|Sodor Fire Station in box FlyingScotsmanBox.jpg|Flying Scotsman in box 10YrsInAmericaThomasSet.jpg 1992 Annie NIB.jpg|Annie in Shining Time Station box 1993 Clarabel NIB.jpg|Clarabel in Shining Time Station Box WoodenEmily.JPG|Emily in 2007 box WoodenScruff.JPG|Scruff in 2011 box SmeltingYardinBox.jpg HiroinBox.jpg|Hiro in 2009 box SkarloeyinBox.jpg|Skarloey in 2011 box TarTankerandFuelCarinBox.jpg|Tar Tanker and Sodor Fuel Tanker in 2011 box SodorCelebrationCabooseinBox.jpg CoalHopperFigure8SetinBox.jpg|Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set in box SodorCementWorks.jpg ThomasatSeainBox.jpg|Thomas at Sea in Box WT-F8S-CB.png|The Water Tower Figure 8 Set in box STH-F8S-CB.png|The Battery Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set in box. T&BttRS-Box.png|Thomas and Belle to the Rescue Set in box Woodenexpansionbridge.jpg|Expansion Bridge in box Smdd.jpg|Sawmill with Dumping Depot in box Sawmill Log Car.jpg|Sawmill Log Car in box Wooden sawmill logs.jpg StackingRisersBox.png|Stacking Risers in box woodenkevininbox.JPG|Kevin in box woodennorman.JPG|Norman in box woodenladyinbox.JPG|Lady in box Talkinggordon.jpg|Talking Gordon earlyengineersjames.jpg|Early Engineers Series James in box Thomas-friends-wooden-railway-edward-the-great-set 260725201141.jpg|Edward the Great Set in box earlyengineersrocknrollquarrybox.jpg|Early Engineers Rock 'n' Roll Quarry box stormonsodorset.JPG|Storm on Sodor Set box talkinggreatdiscoveryset.jpg|Talking Railway Series The Great Discovery Set box Thomasfigure8setwoodenrailway.jpg|Figure 8 Set in Box ThomasandtheMagicRailroad100PieceSetinBox.jpg Talkingjames.JPG Talkingemily.jpg Toby&Flora3CarPack.png|Toby and Flora in Box ChineseDragonNIB.jpg|Chinese Dragon in 1995 box OldRusty.jpg|Rusty in 1995 box MM Pic.png C&C-F8S-Box.png|Crane and Cargo Figure 8 Set in Box Thomas-SaurusRexSet.png|Thomas-saurus Rex Set in box HospitalBox.png|Rescue Hospital in box TwistandTrunBatteryPoweredSet.jpg|Twist and Turn Battery-Powered Set in box TalkingPercy.jpg TalkingRailwaySeriesJames.jpg LightsandSoundsJames.jpg 60thAnniversarySet.jpg|60th Anniversary Set in box StopandGoFigure8Set.JPG|Stop and Go Figure 8 Set in box T&H-SASS.png|Thomas and Henry Steam Around Sodor Set in box Setof5TreesBox.png|Set of 5 Trees in Shining Time Station Box SeasonalTreesBox.png|Seasonal Trees in Shining Time Station Box MountainTunnelSetBox.png|Mountain Tunnel Set in box BarrelCar1998Box.png|Purple Barrel Car in 1998 box D199-1996Box.png|D199 in 1996 box MavisSTSBox.png|Mavis in Shining Time Station box Thomas'TallFriendBox.png|Thomas' Tall Friend in box Twrnewboxrustywithcunstructioncars.jpg|Rusty with Construction Cars BarnesandNoble.JPG|''Barnes and Noble'' Box Car in box TroublesomeBrakevanBox.png|Troublesome Brakevan in 1995 Box NWBrakevanbox.png|NW Brakevan in box George.png|George in 2011 box Box Gordon.png|Gordon in box Barrel Set.png|Around the Barrel Loader Set in box OrangeRumblin'BridgeBox.png|Orange Rumblin' Bridge in box OriginalLogLoaderBox.png|1997 Log Loader in box FarewellattheDocksSetBox.png|Farewell at the Docks Set in box Aroundtreeset.JPG|Around the Tree Set in box SodorBayCargoShipBox.png|Sodor Bay Cargo Ship in 1993 box SodorMailCoach1996Box.png|Sodor Mail Coach in 1996 box Setof5SignsBox.png|Set of 5 Signs in box TCTBS-STSBox.png|Thomas Comes to Breakfast Set in Shining Time Station box Thomas&TobySetBox.png|Thomas and Toby Set in box 4-in-1MountainCrossingBox.png|Four in One Mountain Crossing in box TheManinTheHillsSetBox.png|The Man in the Hills Set in box SodorScrub&ShineBox.png|Sodor Scrub and Shine in box OC-A&B-DOTDBox.png|Oil-covered Iron Arry and Oil-covered Iron Bert in Day of the Diesels box DayoftheDieselsMysteryBox.png|Day of the Diesels Mystery Box HenriettaShiningTimeStationBox.png|Henrietta in Shining Time Station box GristmillinBox.png|Gristmill in box TidmouthMilkTanker1996box.png|Tidmouth Milk Tanker in 1996 box MrJolly'sChocolateFactoryBox.png|Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory in box S&tps.png|Skarloey and the Puppet Show 3-car pack in box ThomasattheZooSetBox.png|Thomas at the Zoo Set in box KB-F8S-Box.png|Knapford Bridge Figure 8 Set in box CF8S-WET-Box.png|Conductor's Figure 8 Set with Extra Track in box R&TD-EP-Box.png|Rheneas and the Dinosaur Expansion Pack in box GMMS-Box.png|Gold Mine Mountain Set in box 5CEP-Box.png|5-Car Engine Pack in box R&RRP-Box.png|Road & Rails Rescue Pack in box ArchedStoneBridgeBox1.png|Arched Stone Bridge in Pre-2001 box ArchedStoneBridgeBox2.png|Arched Stone Bridge in Post-2001 box OvalSetBox.png|Oval Set in box S&GOS-Box.png|Speak & Greet Oval Set in box CTW2WS.png|Cross Track With 2 Warning Signs in box THAW-5CP-Box.png|Hard At Work-5 Car Value Pack in box SodorLineCabooseBox.png|Sodor Line Caboose in old-style box 22PieceStarterSet.png|22 Piece Starter Set in box Donald-STS-Box.png|Donald in Shining Time Station box CSCT-Box.png|Crosby Station Cargo Truck in box CuldeeBox.png|Old-style Culdee in 1996 box Culdeewithboxcar.jpg|Old-Style Culdee with Box car in box DTAP-Box.png|Deluxe Track Accessory Pack in box HT-WCT.png|Holiday Thomas in box OS-BT-1994-Box.png|Old-style Breakdown Train in 1994 box SCCC-1997-Box.png|Sodor China Clay Cars in 1997 box Fred-1997-Box.png|Fred Pelhay in 1997 box TT&FT-1994-Box.png|Tar Tanker and Fuel Tanker in 1994 box T&BotF-Box.png|Toby and Bash on the Farm in box SodorRailwayRepairBox.png|Sodor Railway Repair in box HMDS-Box.png|Harold's Mail Delivery Set in box Twrsodorgrainmill.jpg|Sodor Grain Mill in box CircusTrain1996Box.png|Circus Train in 1996 box F&WT-F8S-Box.png|Flynn and Water Tower Figure 8 Set in box SodorAirfieldBox.png|Sodor Airfield in box Duncan1998Box.png|Duncan in 1998 box Rheneas1997Box.png|Rheneas in 1997 box OSS-Box.png|Old-style Skarloey in box Percy&ClarabelInBox.png|Percy and Clarabel in box WoodenThomaswithSixFlagsCar.JPG|Thomas and Six Flags Cargo Car in box DoubleCrossoverTrackBox.png|Double Cross-over Track in box SingleStoneTunnelBox.png|Single Stone Tunnel in box WaterRefillingTankBox.png|Water Refilling Tank in Shining Time Station box Lighthouse.jpg|Lighthouse in box ACowontheLine-STS-Box.png|A Cow on the Line Set in Shining Time Station box ATR-Box.png|Ascending Track Risers in box LBWB-Box.png|Lights and Sounds Lighthouse Bridge with Bulstrode in box P&PD-Box.png|Paint and Play Depot in box DeluxeWaterTowerBox.png|Deluxe Water Tower in box MountainOverpassBox.png|Mountain Overpass in box 60thAnniversaryHenryBox.png|60th Anniversary Henry in box D261-1999-Box.png|D261 in 1999 box BoCo1994Box.png|BoCo in 1994 box Duke1997Box.png|Duke in 1997 box S.C.Ruffey1996Box.png|S.C. Ruffey in 1996 box GTT-STS-Box.png|Grey Troublesome Truck in Shining Time Station box AdaJane&MabelBox.png|Ada, Jane and Mabel HolidayTunnelBox.png|Holiday Tunnel in box OrangeCargoCarBox.png|Orange Cargo Car in box B&N-CC-Box.png|Barnes and Noble Cargo Car in box SodorServiceStationBox.png|Service Station in box OilDepotBox.png|Oil Depot in box OD-WBP-Box.png|Oil Depot with bonus pack in box ﻿ Category:Divisions of Brand